Walls of a room are typically decorated by retaining and/or hanging objects thereon. The objects can be in the form of photographs, paintings, mirrors, and the like, which are generally rectangular in shape. In decorating the wall, it is desirable that the objects are positioned on the wall in an aesthetically pleasing manner. To be aesthetically pleasing, it is desirable that objects having a rectangular shaped outer frame are retained with the vertical edges of the frame parallel to the vertical edges of other adjacent objects hanging on the wall and to the vertical edges of the wall itself, and that the horizontal edges of the objects are parallel to the horizon and parallel to the horizontal edges of other adjacent objects hanging on the wall. That is, for objects to be positioned on a wall in an aesthetically pleasing manner, it is desirable for the objects to be hung square to the floor and/or ceiling.
Where a rectangular object, such as a photograph, painting, or mirror is to be retained on the wall by a plurality of retainers (e.g., loops) mounted to a rearward surface of the object, a corresponding plurality of hooks (e.g., nails, picture hooks, etc.) must be positioned on the wall to engage the retainers and retain the object in its desired orientation.
Unfortunately, most of the retainers on the rearward surface of an object to be mounted on a wall are not positioned along a line parallel to an upper edge or surface of the object. That is, in most instances, retainers on the rearward surface of an object are not attached to the object at the same distance from the upper edge of the object. Accordingly, if an installer of an object attaches two hooks (e.g., nails) to a wall such that the hooks are attached on a level line (e.g., a line connecting the hooks is level and/or parallel to the floor/ceiling) with a spacing therebetween sufficient to engage the retainers of the frame, it is likely that the edges of the frame will not be square with the floor and/or ceiling. In order to position a rectangular frame having a number of loops thereon against a wall, it is therefore necessary to make numerous, tedious, and highly accurate, measurements to find the proper positioning for the retaining hooks to hold the frame if the mounted frame is to be properly (e.g., square) oriented on the wall. The present disclosure is directed towards satisfying these and other needs.